Character quotes
This page lists Character quotes that different Characters say when the player examines an in-game item or object. Generic quotes are shared between all (or most) characters. Generic It's a....thing. Wilson Evergreen- "It's all piney." Burning tree- "What a waste of wood." Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." Tree Stump- "Take that, nature!" Pinecone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside, trying to get out. Sapling- "That'll teach him." Grass- "I cut it down in the prime of its life." Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" Axe- "It's my trusty axe." Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen." Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" Mandrake (dead, picked up)- "I've heard strange things about these plants." Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." Rabbit (in inventory)- "Do you like science?" Carrot (in inventory)- "Yuck. It's all vegtabley." Bird Trap- "Gives me a 'net' advantage." Ghost- "This offends me as a Scientist." Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" Maxwell- "I hate that guy," Willow Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." Seeds- "Farming is boring." Burning Tree- "YES! BURN!" Burnt Tree- "I wish it was still burning." Pine Cone- "Hey there tree seed." Razor- "Why did I build this?" Beard Hair- "Where did these come from?" Straw Roll- "Smells like wet." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Maxwell- "He's so condescending." Wendy Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." Tree Stump- "Everything dies." Boulder- "Even that is not permenant." Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." Campfire- "A vision of Hell!" Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." Wolfgang Evergreen- "Hello tree!" Tree Stump- "Ha! I have prevailed!" Log- "Is thick like my arm." Board- "I break log to make board!" Pinecone- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" Sapling- " Sapling in inventory- "He is cold and lonely." Rock- "Is rock. What you not get?" Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" Manure- "Smelly!" Flint- "Is rock, but pointy-er." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" Crow- "I do not like birds." Seeds- "Too small to eat." Chest- "I put stuff there!" Torch- "I attack night with fire stick." When torch runs out- "Oh no! The light is gone!" Pig king- "Ha! Is good people!" Bee- "Is fat and angry-looking." Tooth trap- "It bites bottoms from below!" Monster Meat- "Is not looking like food." Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not think I should eat this." At low hunger- "My mighty belly is empty!" Level 4 fire- "Is too much fire!" Level 3 fire- "Is good fire!" Level 2 fire- "The fire is not hot enough." Level 1 fire- "The darkness is coming!" Fire pit- "Uh oh. It turned off." Berry bush without berries- "Eating part is gone." Berry bush with berries- Dead berry bush- Berry bush in inventory- "He is cold and lonely." Most crock pot Recipes- "I cooked it myself!" WX78 Evergreen- TARGET ACQUIRED. Burning tree- SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT. Evergreen (burnt)- I WIN. GOOD. Butterfly- I THINK IT'S SO PRETTY. Beehive- HOW INDUSTRIAL. Bee- A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM. Spider- THREAT DETECTED. Chester- THE STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTINENT. Eye Bone- IT IS THE DRM KEY TO THE STORAGE UNIT. Beefalo- IT STINKS OF MEAT. Beefalo (shaved)- I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD. Pigmen- THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE. Pig King- THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG. Gobbler- THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD. Rabbit- IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM. Log- LOG(1) = 0.